Impossible love?
by My-sexy-Edward
Summary: Ultimo curso en Hogwarts Draco Malfoy siempre a odiado a Hermione Granger por ser de sangre-sucia y el de sangre-pura pero...¿que pasara cuando a Hermione sienta algo extraño?leer estais invitados/as Mayores 15 o 16


**Holaaaaa genteeee!!!!!!!.**

**Lo siento muchisiimo,se que dije que iba a subir el lunes o el martes,pero es que de verdad he estado bastante ocupada pero no os preocupeís por que más tarde o mañana temprano subo capitulo de "Enamorada desde pequeña de un vampiro"**

**Bueno y este one-shot que vais a leer es de Harry Potter y es un Dramione!!!!! es que me encanta esta pareja,para mi son tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales,dos polos opuestos que se atraen,está historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Draco.**

**Os preguntareis..¿y como se te ocurrio está historia?.**

**Pues no os lo vais a creer,pero soñe con Draco jijiji,es que lo quiero para mi xD,entonces dije ¿por que no hago un Dramione? y bueno aqui estoy,espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Ya sabeis darle al botoncito verde para que no se sienta solito ¿Vale?? y asi me hareís a mi muyyy feliz.**

**Sin más os dejo con está mini historia de solo UN CAPÍTULO.**

**Que la disfruteís.**

* * *

Impossible love?

**Draco Pov.**

Aquí estoy otro año más,mi septimo año en hogwarts por fin iba a ser libre y salir de allí y no aguantar al trio dorado ni a todos los idiotas de griffindors e incluso alguno de slytherin.

Bueno supongo que me conoceís ¿no?.Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy tengo diecisiete años soy mago de sangre pura al igual que mi familia que todos son de sangre pura,mis padres son Lucius Malfoy e Narcisa Malfoy,los dos son muy distintos,mi madre es cariñosa conmigo siempre intentando protegerme en cambio mi padre es un cabrón siempre me a

educado a base de golpes e hechizos imperdonables,como por ejemplo,un cruciatus o un imperius,pero eso a mi a no me duele,es más ningun Malfoy tiene permitido llorar o expresar algún tipo de sentimientos,por eso siempre me mantengo con frialdad a cualquiere persona que me hable.

Con respecto a Lucius el ahora mismo está en Azkaban prudiendose y se que pronto lo mataran con el beso del dementor,pero no me importa,por su culpa hize cosas terribles,por su culpa el señor tenebroso me hizo mortifago por su culpa mi vida ha sido y será un completo infierno.

Y aquí estoy yo ahora sentado en el expreso de Hogwarts partiendo hacía allá,con Crabbe y Goyle siempre estan conmigo son como dos elfos domesticos,hacen lo que yo les diga,tambien esta Blaise pero ese es como un "amigo" más normal,si se le puede llamar asi.

-¡Draquito!!-me llamó o más bien me grito Pansy que ya estaba como siempre colgada de mi cuello,que asco

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi?-le dije entre-dientes

-Pero Draquito yo solo venía a verte-me dijo poniendo una especie de puchero,¡ja! como si eso conmigo funcionara.

-Pues ya me has visto,ahora vete-le ordene,por que si,por que yo soy asi y nadie me va a cambiar.

-Pero Drake,dame un besito-me dijo acercandose a mi cara y yo la aparte de un empujon sin ser cuidadoso con ella.

-Que te quede claro Parkinson,tu y yo no somos nada-le dije con odio y ella se encogió en el asiento y yo sonrei para mis adentros.-Voy a que me de un poco el aire-les dije aunque no se por que lo hize,yo hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero,ellos asintieron con la cabeza,excepto Pansy que estaba llorando pero a mi nada me importa.

Salí de allí y recorrí el pasillo del vagón según iba viendo las casas me di cuenta de que en slytherin era distinto,allí cada uno iba a su bola,amigos....era imposible decir que alguien de alli tubieran amigos incluido yo,y todos y cada uno de ellos odiaban a los sangres-sucias como yo,no puedo creer que esos seres inferiores fueran magos o brujas.

Mire a todas las casas y me fije que todas reian y tenian amigos,en Slytherine pocas veces nos reiamos,excepto cuando nos metiamos con alguien.

_"Que asco"-_pensé,pero sentí un ligero pinchazo en me pecho pero lo ignore completamente.

Despues de andar un poco más vi a mi objeto de diversión durante seis años y este año por ser el ultimo no iba a ser diferente.

Es cierto que la sangre-sucia Granger,había cambiado este verano,ya no tenía esa cara de niña había echo un ligero cambio a mujer,su pelo ya no era como el de un león ahora caía sobre sus hombros y sus rizos estaban bien definidos,sus pechos,joder ahora que me fijaba los tenía perfectos,ni muy grande ni muy pequeños,justo como a mi me gustaba,seguí bajando la mirada y me fije en su culo,perfectamente redondo y respingon que te daban ganas de darle una nalgada y sus piernas,que aunque llebaba pantalones me podía imaginar lo bonitas que eran al decubierto.

_-Espera un momento-_me dije mental-mente-_¿Que mierda hago yo fijandome en la ratón de biblioteca? y ¿como que piernas bonitas?,es una sangre-sucia y la tengo que despreciar como siempre_-y era cierto la despreciaria como siempre por qué ella es inferior a mi por que es una insufrible sabelotodo.

Me acerqué a ella justo detras de su espalda y me dí cuenta de lo bien que olía,su fragancía era embriagadora,era un olor a canela,mezclado con otro olor que ahora mismo no podría saber cual quite esos pensamientos de la cabeza era hora de la diversión.

-Vaya,Granger ¿que haces aqui tu sola y no con tu querida comadreja y San Potter?-le pregunté en el oido susurrandoselo y note como ella ligeramente temblaba,es que era irresistible hasta para la sangre-sucia.

-Lo que a ti no te importa Malfoy-me encaró.-Y no llames asi a Harry ni a Ron-me miro desafiante.

-Menos humos sangre-sucia.-Que desagradable eres dime,¿no te han enseñado edicación?-le dije con saña.

-Tengo más educación que tu Malfoy-me dijo-y ahora si te apartas y me dejas pasar-intento irse pero yo le tapé el paso.

-Oh,me temo que no Granger-le dije.

-Y se puede saber por que no Malfoy-

-Como se dice-le dije y ella me miro con los ojos como platos y yo me reí.-Venga Granger di las palabras magicas y te dejare pasar-

-¿Estaras de broma?-me dijo

-Por supuesto que no ratón de biblioteca-le respondí.

-Malfoy tus insultos ya cansan-me dijo con voz cansada pero yo ignoré ese comentario

-No alarguées Granger-dije.-Di las palabras magicas.

-¿Te podrias quitar por favor?-me dijo y yo sonreí,con una sonrisa burlona

-No-le dije y me reí al ver su cara.

-¿Y por que no?-me preguntó hacercandose a mi que mierda hace la sangre-sucia.

-Pues por que no me da la gana Granger-entonces no lo ví venir y su mano impactó contra mi perfecta mejilla y yo la mire con furíá y le agarre la muñeca.

-Vas a arrepentirte de haber echo esto-le dije,pero entonces aparecío el "heroe" de San Potter junto con el pobretón.

-Sueltala Malfoy-me dijo el cara-rajada-Potter.

-Que miedo-dije soltandola y limpiandome la mano con asco por haber tocado a la Granger-Potty y pobretón vienen a rescatar a la sangre-sucia-dije sonriendo con malicia y me dí la vuelta esto ya empezaba a cansarme

-Date la vuelta ahora mismo Malfoy o te mato-ante eso yo solté una carcajada pero seguí andando hacía donde estaban los de Slytherine.

Cuando llegué y me senté me acaricie la cara y todavía estaba caliente del golpe que me había dado la sangre-sucia,sonreí y empezé a recordar.

**Flasback**.

_Estaba con Crabbe y Goyle en la parte de atras del castillo iban a matar a Barbeak por haberme atacado en clase del gigante ese estupido._

_-Mira quien viene por allí-me dijo Goyle_

_-Oh,habeís venido a disfrutar del show-le dije al trio dorado con malicia._

_-¡Tu!-me gritpo la sangre-sucia.-Asquerosa,falsa y maldita cucaracha-me apuntó con la varita y yo empeze a temblar no podía ser que me matara._

_-Hermione,para,no merece la pena-dijo la comadrejamuy bien dicho,pobreton._

_Ella bajo la varita y yo empeze a reirme claro que nunca me imagine que me pegara un puñetazo y me rompiera la nariz,por ese motivo salí corriendo._

**Fin del flasback**

Draco-me llamaron pero no me entere-ey, Draco-me tomo del hombro Blaise y me zarandeo y reaccione.

-¿Que?-le dije entre dientes.

-Perdona tio pero solo queria decirte que hemos llegado-me dijo y yo solo asentí y me levante junto con él.

Pasarón tres semanas y yo no dejaba de pensar en la sangre sucia no se que coño me pasaba normalmente tenía noches de sexo increibles y luego no les volvía a hablar pero mi...miembro mi amiguito no correspondía y es que desde varias noches pienso en ella,en hacerle el amor con ternura y tambien tener sexo desenfrenado salvaje con ella,moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro,era la sangre sucia,por Merlín me estaba volviendo loco

-¿Has visto lo buena que está granger,Draco?-me dijo Blaise

-Pero ¿que mierda dices Blaise?-le pregunté con odio sin saber por qué.-Es la sangre-sucia.

-Da igual,tengo ganas de divertirme quizas la lleve al bosque prohibido-me dijo y sus ojos se osbcurecierón y cerre mis manos formando un puño.

-Haz lo que quieras pero yo no quiero saber nada-le dije amenazante,el solo asintío y volvío a mirar a Granger.

Por la tarde ví a San Potter y la comadreja mirar a todos lados desesperados era hora de la diversión.

-Mira a quien veo aqui,pero si el Harry cara rajada-Potter y Ronald-pobreton-Weasley-les dije con malicia.

-Callate gilipollas,no estamos ahora para esto-me dijo el pobretón con furía.

-Ussh,que desagradable-le dije-deberias resp.....-pero me callé al ver como la hermana del pobretón llorando.

-Harry,Ron,Draco-¿me dijo Draco?,estube callado quería saber que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa Ginny,la has encontrado?-le preguntó Potter y yo lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-No está-le dijo-y tampoco el mapa no se donde esta Harry-le dijo llorando¿pero quien no estaba?.

-¡Como que no está!-dijo la comadreja-¡Es mentira,yo lo se!-y empezo a zarandear a su hermana,le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Basta!-dije arrancandosela de las manos y abrazandola,aunque no se por que lo hize.-¿No ves que le hacias daño idiota?-le dije con furía,y Potter me miro incredulo pero me lo agradecio con la mirada yo asentí.

-Dra...digo Malfoy tiene razón Ron-le dijo mirandole mal.-Ella no tiene culpa de que Hermione alla desaparecido-al oir eso la peliroja lloro aún más y yo la abrazé más fuerte.

-¿Como que Granger a desaparecido?-dije en un murmullo inaudible pero Potter me escuchó.

-Si,ella dijo que iba a la biblioteca-"como no"-pero luego fuimos nosotros y no estaba,preguntamos a la bibliotecaria pero nos dijo que no sabía donde estaba,llevamos horas buscandola pero no sabemos donde esta.-Me dijo terminando su relato y yo me tense,Blaise la había cogido estaba seguro lo iba a matar.

-Yo puede que se donde esta-le dije y el me miro con duda.-La iré a buscar confia en mi-él y el pobreton me miraron con una ceja alzada.-Se que es dificil pero la traere de vuelta-les jure aunque todavia no sabía por que hacía esto.

-Vale pero traela de vuelta por favor-m dijo Potter extendiendo su mano yo la extreche con la mia en señal de que era asi.

Salí corriendo para encontrarla pero decidí que sería mejor ir volando,asi que convoqué a mi escoba y me monté en ella,transpasé el bosque prohibido y al final los encontré a ella gritando y Zabini arriba de ella riendose.

Aterrizé suavemente sin que se diera cuenta y luego cogí a Zabini de la camisa y lo aparte de ella.

-Ey-se quejó,pero al ver que era yo sonrio de forma maliciosa-Malfoy ¿tu tambien quieres divertirte?-me dijo

-Por supuesto-le dije y escuché como Granger lanzaba un sollozo,ella creía que le iba a hacer lo mismo que él.

-Pues te la dejo-me dijo-toda tuya-

-Oh,no-le dije sonriendo.-Expelliarmus-y claro que lo desarme.

-Pero que hac....-no lo deje terminar le eche un montón de hechizos imperdonables torturandolo.

-Esto es para que se te quiten las ganas de volver a tocarla-le di una patada en el estomago.-Y esto para que no toques a nadie más-le dije mientras le daba una fuerte patada a su miembro,el gimio de dolor.

Me dirigía hacía Granger con un suspiro,y note que sus pechos estaban expuestos,estaban rojos y con muchas mordeduras por culpa del animal de mierda,en sus piernas corrian sangre y tenía moratones por todo su vientre plano,sus uñas estaban rotas por la mitad y ensangrentadas signo de que había intentado defenderse y se sacudia violentamente acausa del frio y del llanto que me partía el alma.

Me dirigía hacía ella y empezó a temblar más violentamente.

-Por favor,no me hagas nada-me dijo llorando y a mi me partio el alma.

-Tranquila,soy yo Draco-le dije.-No te haré daño,tranquila shhhh.-Le dije para carmarla,me acerqué a ella y con mi tunica la cubrí.

-Dra...Draco-me llamo y yo la cogí en brazos con cuidado.

-Dime-le dije en un susurro.

-Gracias-me dijo apollandose más en mi pecho.-No me dejes-me dijo de nuevo sollozando.

-Tranquila estoy contigo-le dije.-No te voy a dejarte sola.

La lleve a la enfermería y Harry me agradecio que la encontrara viva.

Ahora todos eramos amigos y yo tanía una novia la más perfecta del mundo,quien iba a decir que yo iba a ser novio de Hermione Granger,al principio todo el mundo nos miraba raro incluso Ron queria matarme pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que nos amabamos y lo acepto mi madre tambien lo acepto,y Snape tambien,incluso se llevaban bien.

Y aqui estoy yo en mi cama esperando a mi novia que vendría a mi habitación y como eramos premios anuales tenemos una habitación para nosotros solos.

-Draco-me llamo y yo levante la cabeza-te gusta como voy-me dijo y tanto que me gustaba,iba con camison muy corto y casi transparente y podía ver su tanga de encaje negro un gruñido gutural salío de mi pecho y ella rio,fuí a por ella y la lanze a la cama con delicadeza y fui dandole besos en su perfecto cuella mientras ella reia.

-Te amo-me dijo cuando yo levante la cabeza para verla a los ojos

-Y yo leona-le dije

Y asi una noche más las estrellas fueron testigos de nuestro amor y nuestra pasion y supe que con ella a mi lado sería feliz para siempre.

**Finnnn!!!!!**

* * *

**Muahahahhaa ¿os a gustado???espero que si.**

**Espero que me dejeis algún review please please,si no lo haceís por mi hacerlo por el rubio sexy y malvado...¿o no el malo???muahahahhaa**

**Bueno como ya os dije subire luego capi o mañana temprano ¿ok??**

**Besitos al estilo mmmm ¿Draco?sip al estilo DRACO para todas muahahaha**

**............................Sara.....................................**


End file.
